Cómo conseguir dinero rápido?
by pirika-kankurina
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estan desesperados por conseguir el dinero, tanto que aceptaron ser botargas de un show infantil?Humor/Romance/Parodia
1. Capitulo 1: Naruto ya sal del baño we D:

**¿Cómo conseguir dinero rápido**

La Hokage les ah asignado una misión muy importante, el único problema es que ella se niega a pagarles los gastos del viaje ¿Qué serán capaces de hacer nuestros ninjas para conseguir el dinero antes de que se les agote el tiempo?

Era una tranquila tarde, bueno la verdad no tan tranquila para Sakura corría increíblemente rápido, se le había echo algo tarde por estar planchándose el cabello para aquel chico que difícilmente notaba su existencia, mientras corría tenia un mar de pensamientos bombardeando su cabeza.

Estupido reto del yogurt de los 15 días,

ay no yo me siento igual de panzona -.-

Pero en eso alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola Sakura, también se me hizo tarde no pude ni comer, no tendrás un yogurt extra? - la saluda Naruto con una sonrisa

Bueno, como sea – le lanza el yogurt para que lo atrape-

De fresas!?, como si no tuviera contigo, Sakura no tendrás uno de linaza? Eh andando estreñido desde hace dos días .. DEBERAS!- replico Naruto

NO ME INTERESAN TUS PROBLEMAS INTESTINALES ERES UN MALDITO CERDO ASQUEROSO!! – responde Sakura agresiva por el comentario echo cuando estaba comiendo y le lanza otro con intenciones de darle en la cara.

De pasas!? Te dije linaza este me recuerda al hokage anterior a Tsunade…

Finalmente llegaron los dos a la oficina de Tsunade, casi no podían caminar había mucha gente, Estaban todos los 9 ex novatos, junto a unos colados de la aldea de la arena.

Los eh reunido porque esta misión es muy importante y necesito su completa cooperación, se trata de… - es interrumpida por el extrovertido ninja que ya conocemos.

- Abuelaaaa… no puede hablar más rápido? Me duele un chorro el estomago, Parece que tengo diarrea TT Quiero ir al bañoooo TT, y creo que estoy mareando a los de atrás TwT

Si si déjelo ir!!- responden los ninjas de atrás en unísono.

-Esta bien Naruto, pero ve rápido, no hay tiempo que perder- habla Tsunade en tono serio.

Una vez que Naruto abandona la habitación, era demasiado tarde, el aroma había quedado impregnado en la habitacion de la Hokage.

-Hey!!, a donde van mis moscas!! Maldito Naruto no trates de piratearte mi jutsu! D: - shino sigue a sus moscas hacia el baño. Pero se detuvieron estrepitosamente cuando un fuerte estruendo sono del interior, y las moscas que perseguían a Naruto cayeron fulminadas.

Entonces Rock lee que pasaba por alli pelo los ojos, si aún MÁS DE LO NORMAL de tal forma que casi se le salen las cuencas de los mismos.

-Nos atacan!!, Naruto a liberado al zorro de las nueve colas!!, se ve por la cantidad de Chakra que esta liberando!!

Llega Sakura y le un zape al Lee, no seas tonto, no ves que lo que Naruto esta liberando no es más que ramen de hace 4 dias!!

-Maldición Naruto ah putrificado el ambiente… alguien tiene un desodorante de bolsillo?

Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada por una voz furiosa proveniente de otro cuarto.

-Ay bájale Sasuke! Ni que tus pedos olieran a rosas. Deberas!!

-Naruto tiene muy buen oído- recalca Hinata sonrojada.

-Gr… NARUTO ERES UN … DESPUÉS QUE VIENES NADA MÁS APESTAR LA HABITACION DE LA HOKAGE, SIGUES FREGANDO DESDE EL BAÑO!!- grita Sasuke algo alterado y algo rojo por lo que había dicho Naruto.

Veo que tu también estas alterada Hinata, se ve por el color de tu cara… Pero la realidad es que Hinata se preguntaba si naruto estaba pensando en ella en ese instante…

-Ya bájale Sasuke, yo también tengo que soportar a diario el aroma de tus patas hediondas, todo por que tú andas de chancludo.

Gr… DEJA DE AVERGONZARME!!-

Obligame ;D – Naruto le lanza el rollo de papel en la cara.

VOY A IR POR TI MALDITO!! – grita Sasuke realmente enojado.

Oigan como hizo lo del papel!! – replica Sakura.

Veo que las habilidades de Naruto han incrementado- contesta Lee con seriedad

Sasuke ya se disponía a abrir la puerta para abandonar la habitación e ir a golpear a Naruto cuando la Hokage lo detuvo.

-Descuida Sasuke, eso de aventarte el rollo de papel fue muy estupido, sobretodo cuando solo ay uno- contesta con una sonrisa malévola.

Inmediatamente después se escucho un grito tan alto y potente que retumbo fácilmente en cualquier rincón de la aldea de las hojas ocultas.

-DAAAAAAAAAAMN!!

-Pero que aburrido es ver a estos tipos pelear por trivialidades- ya dicho eso Shikamaru voltea a ver a su compañero de equipo rechoncho, comiendo y comiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer con esa peste?

Es para conservar figura we, dicen que a las mujeres les gustan pachoncitos- contesta metiéndose como 20 papas más.

Volverás a llevar a Ino al marranero de amor?- dice Shika con sonrisa burlona.

Choji hace una cara de cerdo pervertido y sigue comiendo.

Por si no se habían dado cuenta sigo atrás de ustedes par de bestias –les da un zape a los dos.

-Ya nos podemos ir? Se me esta pasando plaza sesamo TwT

-Jajajajaja – todos ríen al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué ¡Es divertido! Son marionetas hablando! xD -

-Como que alguien no tuvo infancia… quien haya dicho eso exijo que levante la mano – recalca Tsunade, esperando respuestas.

En un intento "PATETICO" de disimular que no había sido él, Kankuro hace que Gaara levante la mano.

"Lagrimita" ¿quieres conseguirte vida social? – Gaara reacciona formando un puño de arena y le da un golpe directo en la cara.

Porque nunca puedes escuchar a tus hermanos mayores!? – le grita Kankuro a Gaara,

Ya supéralo eso fue ya hace como 20 o 30 capítulos atrás wey -.- – dicho esto se sordea con Kankuro y hace que el puño de arena se transforme en una mano en forma de " Britney Señal" después para rematarlo con una "L"· de loser.

Si alguien pregunta!! Yo soy adoptada D: - exclama Temari roja por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

Mientras seguían esperando a Naruto, Sakura saco una de esas revistas de adolescentes, cuyo tema principal era " Como lograr que te haga viva el chico por él que te mueres".

Veamos aquí dice "a los chicos les gustan las chicas con sentido del humor, ohhh interesante, vamos vamos Sakura piensa en un chiste, piensa en un chiste!! –

-Hey Sasuke, ¿verdad que Naruto a veces actúa aún más bestia que "bestia" él de los X – men?

Sasuke la voltea a ver con una sonrisa y ríe un poco.

-Wow si funciono si funciono!! :D – piensa Sakura.

-Sakura ese chiste fue peor de los que se avienta Naruto cuando trae weba -Se voltea a otro lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA GET PWNED XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUIERES BAJARTE DE AHÍ Y DEJAR DE MORDER MIS MACETAS! D: - exclama la Hokage enojada mientras enrolla el periódico.

No eh comido - dice Kiba jadeando

QUIERO UN HUESO- camina en cuatro patas mientras olfatea como si buscara comida y se acerca a Neji .

Ay Hyuga hoy no te bañaste –

Mira si piensas marcar territorio LARGATE- Neji patea a Kiba

Mmm mmmm - hace sonidos de perrito lastimado-

Mmmm mmm –sigue olfateando.

¿Quién anda en sus días? D:

AY ESTUPIDO!- Sakura, Temari y la Hokage lo mandan a volar con un golpe.

Lol a quién cree que engaña la Tsunade?- Shikamaru le susurra a Choji.

Kiba sale volando por la ventana mientras exclama: "Pero Akamaru vengara mi honor !!"

Todos voltean a ver a Akamaru, y el perrito esta parado moviendo la colita sosteniendo con la boca un letrero que dice "por favor alguien adópteme"

Temari mira con atención a la marioneta de su hermano, la cual lucia un top lila que no deja mucho a la imaginación y una minifalda negra.

Hey Gepetto, que hace tu marioneta hedionda con mi ropa para el antro!!

Fue Gaara yo lo vi!! D:

Temari histérica se le va acercando con el abanico gigante para tirarle un golpe.

-Waaa la marioneta me obligo!! D: - se echa a correr.

Temari persigue a Kankuro por el cuarto.

Maldito titiritero gordo descerebrado!! –dando golpes.

Auxilio me persigue la chimoltrufia loca con un abanico gigante!! Ahhhh Dx

Consejo numero 2 preguntarle al chico que si le pareces sexy.

Hey Sasuke! – le guiña el ojo y hace una pose sexy- que tal me veo hoy baby? :D

Miras eso…-señala a la marioneta- esa cosa me parece mas sexy que tú.

Vd que si esta linda!? :D exclama Kankuro mientras corre de Temari.

Enfermo…

- POR QUE SON TAN CRUELES Y ME PONEN COMO PAREJA DE ESA COSA EN LOS FAN ARTS Dx - exclama Tenten señalando a Kankuro

-Ya llegue me perdí de algo!! :D – entra Naruto abrochándose bien el pantalón.

Ahhhhhh – Hinata se desmaya de la impresión.

Hinata es extraña verdad Sakura? :D – dirigiéndose a la marioneta de Kankuro.

Huy eres un bruto!- le da un golpe.

Ay Sakura, no golpees a Naruto no es su culpa que la única diferencia sea que tu estas frentona y ella no xD – contesta Ino riéndose.

Ay ya cállate zorra! D:

Hey bájale Sakura yo ni eh hablado! TwT

-Bien, ya que esperamos casi un día a que Naruto acabara, les diré la misión-

-Hey, de que se quejan! Créanme que yo sufrí más me estaba intoxicando allá con mi propia humanidad TwT.

-Mataste a mis moscas!! D: !

-Y ellas mataron tu vida social DEBERAS! D: !

-Tienen que irse en un viaje a tren lo más rápido posible, antes que llegue Itachi y los Akatsukis. Les explica la Hokage con claridad, porque Naruto y algunos son medio especiales.

Ay Abuelaaa, ¿cuál es la dificultad de eso?

-Qué no les pagare las entradas, es su problema ustedes como ninjas independientes que son tienen que conseguir SU DINERO Y PAGAR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX GET PWNED XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos: D:

--

Bueno es solo el comienzo espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero lo bueno empieza cuando andan juntando dinero DEBERAS! jajajaja xD muchas gracias por las personas que leyeron mi fic y aun más gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review :3

Y bueno tengo que agradecerle a mi hermano principalmente por darme algunas ideas, y a algunos escritores que me inspiraron con sus trabajos comicos!! :D


	2. Capitulo 2: No somos botargas!

"**Capitulo 2: No somos Botargas!"**

Después de haber escuchado la triste noticia de que la Hokague no les aportaría presupuesto salieron todos los equipos realmente descepsionados, pero por ahora centraremos nuestra atención al equipo de Naruto.

Sakura daba vueltas en circulo con una mano en la barbilla completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenía que sacar una idea muy buena ya que ella es conocida como la cabeza del equipo por no decir que la FRENTE. En eso es interrumpida bruscamente por Naruto.

-Y si prostituimos a Sasuke! :D - contesto el rubio con muchos animos,ya que era la idea más inteligente que su pequeño cerebro le podido brindar.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota Naruto - responde de manera agresiva el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

-Para eso tenemos a Sakura.. tarado-

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE NIÑITO EMOOOOOO!??- da un puñetazo que por primera vez para variar no va dirigido a Naruto.

-¡AY NO! ¡QUE EH HECHO! Esto de seguro me bajara puntos con él TwT- piensa Haruno mientras hojea su revista de adolescentes.

-Si has golpeado al chico por él que te vuelves loca, tranquila amiga hay miles de cosas para solucionarlo. Primero discúlpate con él y hazle saber que andabas en tus días recarcaselo con seguridad si no te perdona es que es un patán o_o-

-HEY ESTA HOJA ES DE LIBRETA NI ES PARTE DE LA REVISTA D: - Grita furica mientras voltea a todos lados y alcanza a apreciar que Naruto reía sin cesar con un pegamento en la mano y una pluma en la otra.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MENDIGO MAPACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ya déjense de pelear par de payasos! que no ven que el dinero no tiene patas y no va a venir solo hacia nosotros- Uchiha separa a sus compañeros de equipo, pero dicho aquel comentario llega Konohamaru y les dice.

-Oigan chicos ustedes son realmente divertidos, quiero contratar su show para mi fiesta de cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!! ^-^

-NO SOMOS BOTARGAS!-responde Sasuke.

-Hay buena paga :D- complementa Konohamaru.

-MIRA PEQUEÑO MOCOSO COMO MIEMBRO RESPETABLE DEL CLAN UCHIHA PUEDO DECIRTE QUE TE METAS TU IDEA DE LAS BOTARGAS POR EL ...- rápidamente Naruto le tapo la boca.

-POR LOS OJOS DEBERAS!!! Ahí estaremos a primera horaaa :D

-¡Genial Jefe! Mis súper heroes favoritos son Batman y Aquaman :D – dicho esto Konohamaru se retira.

-Mis superhéroes favoritos son Batman y Aquaman nananana mírenme soy un niño estupido chimuelo y tarado- habla Sakura tratando de imitar la voz del pequeño-

Ahora, ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir los disfraces genios?

-Improvisaremos DEBERAS!-

-NO SOY UNA BOTARGA!- refunfuñea Sasuke.

Después de horas y horas de pensar como conseguir los disfraces y varias discusiones innecesarias más. Optaron por la opción de construirlos ellos mismos, pero quedaron peor que si los hubieran echo unos niños de preescolar aun así lo lograron y estaban increíblemente orgullosos de ellos. El problema es que se habían tardado tanto en confeccionar sus disfraces que se les había echo tarde, así que tuvieron que correr a toda velocidad; una vez llegado realmente agitados y todos bofos, Naruto rompió el silencio con uno de sus grandiosos comentarios.

(Aclaración de la autora: Naruto=Aquaman, Sasuke=Batman y Sakura=princesa Disney)

Ja el mió es el más bonito :D – sonríe el rubio.

Ay ya madura quieres?-

¡Ya llegaron las botargas!- exclama uno de los niños. Se acerca a recibirlos y ve detenidamente al que parecía ser Batman.

…- (Sasuke como siempre reservándose sus comentarios).

-Oye Aquaman, ¿Por qué Batman es mudo? o.o - pregunta el niño.

-Ehm es que veras en una de esas Bati peleas que tuvo con el Guason, el Guason jugo sucio y le dio una patada en el bati orgullo de veras! =O

-MALDITO NARUTO DEJA DE AVERGONZARME!- exclama y se echa contra Aquaman.

-Yeiiii Batman y Aquaman se pelean! Vengan todos xD –grita otro niño.

-Ya ves todo por tu culpa Guason malo y feo- refiriéndose a Sakura.

-GUASON TU PAYASA MADRE MALDITO MOCOSO!!! TU NO RECONOCERIAS A UNA PRINCESA DISNEY NI AUNQUE VINIERA Y TE MORDIERA EL …

-Campanita no saques tu lenguaje de ferrocarrilero ahorita!- le reclama el rubio desde la bolita de la pelea contra su Bati enemigo.

De repente la pelea es interrumpida por el comentario de un niño.

-Ese no es el verdadero Batman.

Batman deja de golpear a Aquaman y se dirige al niño.

-¿En que te basas mocoso?- lo ve fríamente esperando su respuesta.

-En que el verdadero Batman esta allá entrándole al pastel- aclara el pequeño al mismo tiempo que señala a un gran bulto negro con un disfraz parecido al superhéroe.

-Hey usurpador, ven acá para que te de unos bati golpes… - amenaza Sasuke moviendo la bati ceja xD

El bulto voltea a todos lados, esperando ver a quien le decían eso.

-Te hablo a ti bola de manteca.

Al escuchar ya lo que parecía ser su segundo nombre, voltea a ver a Sasuke.

-Que diablos quieres?- refunfuñea Kankuro porque no lo dejaban comer a gusto.

-Eres un ladrón de ideas, yo soy el verdadero Batman maldito, acláraselo a estos enanos- responde el chico de cabello oscuro tratando de sonar intimidante.

-¿De que me hablas? Yo solo vine aquí a comer pastel gratis D: - aclara Kankuro con su cara de tarado.

En eso, un gran montón de arena aparece a mitad de la mesa donde estaba el pastel y los refrescos. Dando lugar a la aparición del pelirrojo.

-Estupido Gaara! No podías aparecer en el piso! No, no tenias que aparecer arriba de la mesa para poner tus mugres patas piojosas en la comida T_____________T – exclama el chico pintado de kabuki muy triste, por lo que Gaara lo voltea a ver y le contesta.

-TE ESTAS REFIRIENDO A MI!!- con su tierna mirada de psicópata ^^.

-Pues a quien mas pero que idiota- complementa el pelinegro sin temor al arenero.

-Cállate que no estoy hablando contigo!- manda una mano de arena que golpea a Sasuke.

-Algo así paso en la Bati pelea! Exclama Naruto aun riéndose de su chiste malo.

-Perdonen las molestias- dicho esto Gaara se retira llevándose a Kankuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuara... D:

Primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mis estupideces y gracias a los que me pusieron sus reviews me motivaron para seguir con esto, y también gracias a las escritoras que con sus trabajos en cierta forma fueron una fuente de inspiración para mi como Kurenai y Limm xD

Lo demás ya todos se lo saben bla bla no me pertenecen los personajes ni nada.


End file.
